


Cabana

by kaige68



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames put the <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/190421.html">photo</a> on the desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) Wednesday One Image prompt. For [](http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/)**sharpiesgal** for all of her Arthur/Eames squeeing

Eames put the [photo](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/190421.html) on the desk. They were three days away from their extraction in Detroit on a man who had an overwhelming fear of flying and had never left Michigan. Arthur looked up at Eames wondering what the tropical image had to do with the job. Eames merely smiled at him and walked away.

*~*~*

Two days later they were in a second dream level, watching Ariadne tweak Lake St. Clair ever so slightly. She adjusted the sun for a looming storm and increased the waves accordingly.

Eames leaned in. “Denpasar, in ten days.”

Arthur arched one brow at the man, peripherally keeping an eye on the water which would need to be toned down.

“Be there at noon.” And then Eames moved forward, suggesting she put a boat in the lake to better gage the choppiness she was churning up.

*~*~*

They were clearing up the room, the job botched horribly.

Ariadne had been sent off as soon as they surfaced. Arthur had just gotten off the phone with an expensive call girl who was on her way, and the crux of their back up plan.

Their mark had been extracted recently, the proprietary information that they found had also been found a matter of days before by another team, and was no longer quite as proprietary. They’d get paid, but if they could discredit their mark, it would make the blow to their client easier to take.

Eames put on his coat, picked up the PASIV. He watched Arthur wipe down a few surfaces. “Noon, Arthur.” He waited until his eyes were met. "Don’t leave me waiting.”

“Why Bali?” Arthur folded his handkerchief neatly and pocketed it.

“An island, to the east. No electricity, no telephones, very few people. Sounds decadent, doesn’t it? I look forward to waking up to that view.”

Arthur slid his own jacket on. “Are we really doing this?”

“It would be a stellar way to start our retirement.”

“I meant us, Eames.”

“It’s been coming for a long time, darling. We’ve both been waiting. Aren’t you tired of it?”

Arthur nodded, opening the door for Eames. “I’ll be there.”

*~*~*

Arthur, pale in his t-shirt and cargo shorts, was aware he looked very young without his formal clothes and pomade. He was surprised how young and carefree Eames had looked when they’d met at the airport in Bali. A hired car, boat ride, another hired car, and few hours later a porter showed them to their secluded Balinese cabana.

He dropped his suitcase just inside the structure and looked out at the water as he listened to Eames tip the hotel employee.

“The view is everything I imagined.”

“You’re staring at my ass, aren’t you?”

“I am. Can’t take my eyes off it. I’m sure it will be amazing without the fabric.”

Competent hands gripped Arthur’s upper arms and lips that Arthur had indulged in obscene fantasies about attached to his neck. Arthur chuckled and sagged back into Eames.

“It’s a shame I’m not going to be able to fuck you into the wall.”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to make up for it.”

Arthur turned, reaching to clutch at Eames hips. “How long are we here for?”

“For. Ever.” Eames punctuated his words with light kisses to Arthurs mouth. “And. Ever. And Ever. Or the next two weeks.”

“And then?” Arthur began working at buttons and zippers.

“Someplace with power. I didn’t dare think I could keep you from a telephone for more than that. Reykjavik?”

“You want to snuggle?”

“Mmmmm.” Eames licked his way into Arthur’s mouth, his hands helping divest them both of clothes. “I want to cuddle, and fuck like rabbits, and cuddle some more.”

“You make Reykjavik sound tempting.”

“I’d rather make fucking sound tempting.”

Arthur pushed himself flush up against Eames, and kissed him for all he was worth. For the eight plus years they had both been playing games, teasing each other, and putting off the inevitable. For all the times, he’d come in his own hand thinking about Eames, and for all the times he’d hoped Eames had returned the favor.

Eames hand wormed between them, wrapping around Arthur’s erection. He stroked, firm and steady, while Arthur felt him humping at his hip. “Where do you want to go after that?” The words were panted into Arthur’s neck.

“I don’t fucking care.” His hands full of Eames’ ass, his tongue and teeth worked the man’s collar bone. “Someplace where I can put honey on your balls and suck them clean. Someplace where there’s plenty of lube so I can fingerfuck you before breakfast, and have you come on my face. Somewhere that I can tie you up and jerk off all over you.”

“Fff Fuck. Arthur!” Eames came a moment later.

Arthur knew they’d both be fast out of the gate the first time. He’d pictured it on the flight into Ngurah Rai. Feeling the hot spunk drip down his skin was better than he imagined. He followed Eames over the edge a few strokes later.

Sheer will got them over to the mattress instead of settling onto the floor for the night. Eames sprawled out on top of him.

“If I had known.” Eames post-orgasm voice sounded melted and had Arthur’s dick twitching slightly. “what a dirty little bugger you were, I’d have pushed for retirement years ago.”

Arthur sucked on a finger for a moment, then started tracing the digit up from Eames balls. Two weeks in seclusion might not be enough.


End file.
